eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Quests/Level 41 to 50
41 ; Notice Board *Plight of the Woodlot ; Tales of Eldevin → Plight of the Woodlot *Relaying the Report *No Small Eater *Getting Our Own Back *Saving the Younglings *What Nature Intended *Reclaiming Their Memory *Providing for the Family *Passing It Along *Valuable Shineys *A Worthy Prize *Picking Up Pork *Dela Harvest *There and Back Again *Retaking What's Ours *Taking From the Sea *Rattling the Goblins *The Taste of Victory 42 ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *An Arcane Idea ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *There's Always One ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Azraq Desert Resurrection ; Notice Board *A Troubled Path ; Tales of Eldevin → The Glittering Sands *A Hostile Path *Strange Ideas *Belly Grumbles *The Perfect Scale *Lost Kit *Leader Of The Pack *Undelivered Supplies *A Matter of Pride *Keeping an Eye *Angry Mothers *Little Baby Calgorn *The Butterfly Brigade *Pale Protection *Washed Ashore *Finding Doodles *Floating Ashore *Work Order *Creepy Crawlers *Horn Of Potency *Desert Rose *Jewels of Azraq *Quizzical Stones *The Darter Dance *Azraq Vermin *Brotherly Concern *Gifts To The Restless *Meaty Meat *Blossom In The Night *A Fallen Sword *Bugs With Teeth! *Monstrous Trophy *Hunting The Hunters *Trampled Into The Dirt ; Tales of Eldevin → Claiming the Keys *Keystone of Life (quest) *Keystone of Water (quest) *Keystone of Air (quest) *Keystone of Flame (quest) *Shattering The Seal *The Chapter Of Life *The Chapter Of Water *The Chapter Of Air *The Chapter Of Flame *Relics Long Forgotten *The Missing Phrase 43 ; Notice Board *The Land Down Under ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Taranuka Resurrection ; Tales of Eldevin → The Land Down Under *Back In Time *Bush Trials *Wisps To A Flame *Looking For Trouble *A Warrior's Body *A Warrior's Mind *Honorary Member *Bad Blood *Crikey That's Big *Clever Girl *Battle Sk'eels *Blood Is Thicker Than Water *We Have A Problem *Cold Blooded Killers *Grand Designs *Vengeance Delayed *A Trinket Too Far *Something Old *Something New *Anatomy Of A Monster *Breaking Shells *Taking Cairn Of The Past *No Rest For The Dead *A Cruel Charity *A Mongrel's Life *Decisive Action *Mostly Disarmed *The Hardest Task *Create A Base *Add The Keynotes *Put It All Together *Slippery Devils *Descaling A Problem *Paying Rapt Attention *The Agama, A Study *Antiques Hunter *Life Continues 44 ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *For Khalen! ; Arcane Council Path → The Undead Army *The Undead Army *Resurgence *Grave Concerns *Undead Encounter ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *A Plague On These Lands ; Eldevin Army Path → Vitonite Crystals *Vitonite Crystals (quest) *Crystal Picking *Relic Collection *Tools for Troll Hunting ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Eldevin City Quests *Garl's Grand Gamble ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Crystal Coast Quests *Peering Through The Crystal *Crystal Ambitions *Fighting Boar'dom ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Bochdaen Cathedral Quests *Nighttime Target Practice *Shadows That Pray 45 ; Arcane Council Path → Support Our Troops *Hunting Trolls ; Arcane Council Path → The Undead Army *Here Lies the Shadowcaster ; Eldevin Army Path → Providing Protection *Meet New People ; Eldevin Army Path → Vitonite Crystals *Troubling Titans ; Notice Board *Crystal Void ; Tales of Eldevin → Shards In The Night *The Crystal Gate *Food For The Table *Preparing For The Long Haul *Speaking Their Language *Rare Blossom *Just To Make Sure *Imbue The Edge *The Flow Of Magic *Gaining Some Stability *Reinforcing The Ward *A Light On The Hill *Blinding The Watcher *Making Contact *Slave Miners *Unshackle *Taken Too Long *A Ranger's Vengeance *Symbols Of Power *Death Of The Oppressor *Shatter The Stone *The Open Gate *Not To Be Outdone *Taking Their Toys *Burn Them Out *Kill 'em All *No Escape *Job Well Done *Direct Action *Make Some Noise *The Glow Of Magic *A Chip Of The Old Block *Overload *Let Them Burn! *Weakened Integrity *Hungry Tummy *Redemption Through Blood *King Of The Hill *A Morbid Trade *Bringer Of Pain *Echo Of Life *Lure the Beast *A Challenge Made *A Similar Feeling *Crystal Dust *The Three Made One *Empowerment *Through The Rune Gate *Proving Suspicion *As Clear As Crystal ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Bochdaen Cathedral Quests *Trading Dangerously *Of Glowing Importance *Spinerette Dispatch ; Adventure Awaits → The Tower of Noctis *The Tower of Noctis *... ; Adventure Awaits → The Tower of Noctis → Ascended Secluded Valley *Daily Ascended : Secluded Valley *Daily Ascended : Return of the Wraith *Daily Ascended : Two Bad Heads *Daily Ascended : Goodbye Guard ; Adventure Awaits → The Tower of Noctis → Ascended Rumble's Grotto *Daily Ascended : Rock Solid *Daily Ascended : The Spider Threat *Daily Ascended : Rumble's Grotto *Daily Ascended : Fire and Brimstone ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Crystal Grotto *Weekly Shatter Their Pride *Weekly Crystal Survey *Weekly Crystal Warriors *Weekly Yielding Crystal ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → Tombs of Shadow *Weekly Bound Souls *Weekly Cloven Warriors *Weekly Death Silk *Weekly Sign Of Evil ; Adventure Awaits → Stalker of Legends *Getting Off On The Right Foot *Weekly Monkeying About *Weekly The Ancient Spellweaver *Weekly To Slay A Dragon *Weekly An Open Crypt *Weekly Thoravia Rampage 46 ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *Burning The Skies ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *War Will Come Swiftly ; Notice Board *Fields of Darrowvale (quest) ; Tales of Eldevin → Prelude to War *Entering the Arena *United We Stand *The Floating Eye *Restless Spirits *Fragile Alliance *Foul Play *Bait and Switchblade *A Friendly Gesture *Ready to Report *Peace Talk is Cheap ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → The Warring Fields *Driven Batty *Lost in Delivery *Wild Game *Charmed Life *Fear is a Powerful Weapon *Hands Off Our Food *A Taste of Home *Feral Natured 47 ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *Elusive Origins ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *Tracking The Source ; Valiant of the Kingdom → Tome of Resurrection *Fields of Darrowvale Resurrection ; Tales of Eldevin → Prelude to War *Bridging the Divide *Triumphant Tower Toppling *No More Mr Wraith Guy *High Flying Plans *Crushing the Darkness *Hiding in the Dark *On the Edge of a Blade ; Tales of Eldevin → Helping Out, Here and There → The Warring Fields *Bear Necessities *Starve Them Out *A Lesson Learned *Stalkers in the Woods *Rage Unchained *Silent Hunters *A Hidden Power 48 ; Tales of Eldevin → Storming The Walls *Clearing A Path *First Encounter *A Precise Strike *Raiding The Barracks *Cleansing The Stables *Recover The Ancient Tools *Help The Stranded Explorer *Breach The Inner Walls *Steal From The Rich Tales of Eldevin → Inside The Keep * First Steps * There's More Inside * United Ideals * Paying Respect * Find The Others * Be Rational * Suit Up * Blackest Knight * Accuracy Guaranteed * Crimson Patronage * Magic Is For Life 49 Tales of Eldevin → Inside The Keep * Learning From The Past * Straining Alliances * Breaking The Silence * Demons Not Welcome Here * Restoring Unity * Challenging Beliefs * Combining Knowledge * East To The Rising Wraith * Southern Crossed Wraith * Wild Winged Wraith * Wraith No More * Out Of Order * Pulley The Other One * Given Enough Rope * Knot A Problem * Pulley Repaired * Break Your Fall * The Eternal Torment * Beacon Of Hope * Storage Raiders * Spice Wars * Table For One * Nightmare In The Kitchen * From The Top * Crescendo * One More With Feeling * You Don't Frighten Me * Go Big Or Go Home * Ticket To Ride * Self-Proclaimed * Emperor's New Clothes * Respect My Authority * Hall Clearance * Outdated Guards * Dual Threat * Being Hounded 50 ; Arcane Council Path → Service to the Council *Unforeseen Consequences ; Arcane Council Path → Curing the Plagued *Liberation of the Plagued ; Eldevin Army Path → A Soldier's Duty *Hot Dog Run ; Eldevin Army Path → Culling the Plagued *Purging The Plagued L4